


Twisted Karma

by AGRey701000



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bigotry & Prejudice, Depressing, Dystopian World, Eggs, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Man-eating turtles, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Violence, Psuedo-Tcest, Psychological, Turtlecest (TMNT), Violence, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGRey701000/pseuds/AGRey701000
Summary: There was a technique to these things that Raphael had mastered in the last five months since he had begun.As the terrified screams of fleeing homeless echoed throughout the sewers, the shadow chasing them suddenly descended and in a matter of moments the captive vagabonds collapsed to the ground in a unified splash and thud.





	1. Survival of the Fittest

**DO NOT REPOST. DO NOT EDIT. DO NOT REBLOG.**

  
**Disclaimer** : I DO NOT OWN THE TMNT FRANCHISE OR ANY AFFILIATES.

**_Copyright © 2019 Antonia G. Reyes All Rights Reserved._ **

**Bold** = Raphael   Non- **Bold** =Everyone Else       

 

******

Chapter 1: Survival of the Fittest

 

There was a technique to these things that Raphael had mastered in the last five months since he had begun.

As the terrified screams of fleeing homeless echoed throughout the sewers, the shadow chasing them suddenly descended and in a matter of moments the captive vagabonds collapsed to the ground in a unified splash and thud.

From an edge of darkness emerged a emerald green turtle, looming over the dead bodies like Death itself. He wore a red bandana, tattered at the tie ends, a jagged lightning bolt scare on the upper left corner of his plastron and an expression of stone.

He knelt next to the body closest to his feet, from his backpack he took out a heavy and sharp handsaw, his chartreuse irises gleamed like cat eyes; with a low exhale he began to cut.

 

 

This had been the world that at one time the turtles had fought for, stood for, were willing to die in order to protect. Now it seemed this was how the world and its inhabitants were showing their gratitude.

 

In the years following up to 2024, the brothers had come to discover love; love for one another on a deeper and more intimate level. Naturally, as they had been the only ones of their kind, it seemed only fitting that they would pair off.

Leonardo with Raphael and Donatello with Michelangelo.

At the time, they had been content. They had been happy and safe. They had had everything their hearts desired—good health, plenty to eat and family.

Nearing the end of the year 2023 was when it all changed.

Leonardo, the leader and sensei of the Hamato clan had become gravid and the world changed.

The country in 2024 had gone to hell. The government, fearful and vindictive sought to rid humanity of the mutant ‘infestation’. They’d written up and mandated a law to round up all non-human persons and ship them to camps where they would be kept for an undisclosed amount of time.

At least that is what they had publicly said but those who were not blinded by the ignorance knew better. Once picked up, they never came back...at the very least alive anyway.

 

 

As Raphael finished slicing up the last remaining human, chopping their body into sizable chunks and stuffing them into one of three sacks, Raphael grimaced as his mind drifted to that day that everything changed.

 

 

_For about two weeks, Leonardo had been lethargic and prone to sudden bouts of dizziness. They had originally thought it was a common cold, seeing as it was October and the fact they lived in the cold and dank sewers it only seemed plausible._

_However, the once predicted ‘cold’ proved to be something entirely different but still disconcerting._

_After some scans and tests, the resident genius had made a startling discovery; Leonardo’s reproductive organs had undergone a slight variation stage of change, whereby making it quite possible to bear young._

_In the mist of this revelation, the purple-banded turtle then sought to test the leader’s blood and within a matter of hours, Donatello had determined that Leonardo was indeed carrying eggs._

_When the genius had relayed this to the couple, he had expected the worst of reactions form his two older brothers. What transpired was disbelief and utter confusion; was Leonardo a female? Was he ever male to begin with? How this and how that...._

_With the patience of a saint, Donatello explained the probable causes of the internal second mutation; reassured the couple that Leonardo was and would always be male but now it seems, with the additive of hermaphroditism._

_With some trepidation, Raphael had hesitantly accepted the explanation of his mate’s condition but throughout this whole oration, Leonardo was silent and still as a statue. Raphael’s heart clenched in his chest, he laid a firm hand on his mute brother cold and trembling. He frowned deeply; immediately he invaded the sword wielder’s space and placed his warm hands on either side of the mint green turtle’s face forcing the leader to look up. Two impossibly large and frightened sapphire irises held concerned chartreuse ones._

_His grip tightened behind Leonardo’s neck to prevent the blue-banded turtle from moving it and all the while, the shaking grew alongside the obvious panic attack that Leo was working himself up to having._

_Raphael began to speak, his voice low and velvety but firm and reassuring. “ **Hey. Stop...Come on Fearless, it will be okay. Hey...! No—no stop, look at me...focus on me...we will get through this...we will get through this** ”_

_The breathing slowed and leveled, the tremors falling dormant once more and Leonardo kept an unmovable stare on his mate, eyes bright with unshed tears; tears Raphael suspected he would let loose in the privacy of their bedroom._

 

 

It was indeed a beacon of hope to no longer dwell on the inevitable certainty of being forgotten in the world but now to have generations follow them. It was a divine sign from above; an act of thanks for the years they had given to protecting humanity—a race of ungratefuls that did not deserve it but still had it without question.

Out of all his feelings, the nagging feeling of shame ate away at his heart; how could he in his right mind allow himself to bring innocent children into such an unforgiving world of hatred and ignorance? This emotion alone had snaked its way around the leader’s mind and no matter how hard he tried to silence it or will it away with meditation it only seemed to grow until it came to a head.

 

 

 

  _No one knew what had set the blue-banded turtle off. For weeks, he’d been spiraling, quietly and yet noticeably---he would be locked away in his room for hours one day and then the next in the dojo obsessively practicing kata after kata until he could barely hold himself up. Never mind that he wasn't getting proper amounts of nutrients or sleep._

_Raphael had had enough of his mate’s behavior and so he barged in on the complacent turtle as he’d been preforming a sword wielding kata._

_As he watched his brother, the mint green scales once vibrant and bright now dulled from neglect and sleeked with sweat and exhaustion, the emerald skinned turtle glowered dangerously._

_“ **Hey! We have to talk!** ” the sudden shout had the blue-banded turtle pause in mid swipe of  his blade, he turned his head to acknowledge the owner of the voice._

_“What about?” the question coming off cold and lifeless but Raphael knew better._

_The sai-wielder stomped over to Leonardo and in a quick motion snatched his right wrist harshly, causing the later to drop his sword. This had been the igniter; Leonardo suddenly turned his whole body to face his hot headed brother and swung at him with his left hand—sword and all. Barely missing a beat, the red-banded turtle leaned far enough back to avoid being decapitated but before he could make a grab for the left wrist he felt the intense pressure of a head-butt surge through his cranium causing him to release the sword wielder’s wrists and stumble back._

_Though dazed and seeing stars, the sense of impending lunges had Raphael staggering and dodging haphazardly from Leonardo’s furious punches and kicks. This rapid and vicious attacking had Raphael’s blood cooling in an instant; as he began to keep pace with the leader’s movements he locked eyes with his mate._

_The sharp and piercing gaze of someone intent on killing or harming with extreme prejudice was not a look he’d ever had directed at him before and in all honesty in hurt Raphael more than it angered._

_“ **Leo! LEO! STOP—STOP GOD DAMMIT!** ” he was able to trip up Leonardo and when he hit the ground with a loud thud, the sai-wielder was quick to position a firm hold on top the thrashing turtle._

_“GET OFF! GET THE HELL OFF ME RAPHAEL!!”_

_“ **NO! What are you trying to do huh!? You hardly eat, you’re overworking yourself to exhaustion....! You aren't sleeping...! WHY—WHY!!** ”_

_“Because---“_

_“ **That’s not good enough! TELL ME WHY YOU---** ”_

_“BECAUSE I WANT THEM GONE!!!!”_

_Immediately the breath in both turtles halted and the frenzied energy stilled to nothingness. Silence passed between the two estranged lovers, one reeling with the confession and the other shocked and horrified by his brutal honesty._

_Raphael released his mate’s wrists, jumped off the leader as if he was made of fire and just stood starkly. His eyes could not betray the immense disbelief he was feeling._

_Leonardo gingerly sat up and then stiffly stood across from his hot headed mate. His lungs heaved as he inhaled and exhaled gusts of air, his facial expression etched in a stubborn scowl._

_Raphael bit his inner lip hard; he tasted the blood and then he spoke._

_“ **You don’t mean it. You can’t. We weren't raised to take lives for granted—we weren't raised to be heartless Leonardo**.” Chartreuse eyes flashed with desperateness and sadness._

_Leonardo’s breath hitched in his throat, the swallowing growing difficult, “Yes, I do. Look around you Raph—LOOK. WHERE. WE. LIVE....does this look like a proper place to bring up children...?”_

_Raphael was silent, Leonardo glared, “---LOOK! LOOK AT THIS LITERAL SHIT-HOLE WE LIVE IN....!” A sob burst the bubble of growing resentment Raphael had germinating in his soul, he blinked and his eyes saw what his mind had clouded._

_A weeping turtle before him---shame, disgust, anguish...heartbroken._

_“....this life we live is a curse---what gave us the right to have children when we can’t even provide the basic necessities with ease....I’d just as soon kill them myself then let them live only to suffer.” The sword wielder laying his hand on his midsection in emphasis._

_Raphael’s heartstrings twisted in a vice, his cheeks and eyes stinging...in three or four strides he was in front of the weeping turtle once more. He stood firm, bottom lip trembling and locked eyes with his mate for a second before slapping his right hand across Leonardo’s face. The sound like the cracking of a whip. Leonardo was speechless, his left cheek hot and stinging and his tears falling even more._

_Raphael grabbed hold of the leaf green turtle’s arms, squeezed and shook. “ **Don’t. Ever. Say. That. Again. DON’T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN---this is our life Leo, it may not be ideal but it’s what we have...it’s what we got and now we have to do right by these kids...we owe’em that much** ”. He laid his forehead against Leonardo’s, the  leader crumpling out of sheer intensity of the entire situation._

_Raphael nuzzled his mate’s neck lovingly, desperate to alleviate the pain his beloved was feeling. Leonardo, whimpered, sobbed loudly as he pushed against the red-banded turtle’s weight, as the emerald turtle lifted his head once more, lips pressed firmly against his. The kiss was anxious, wet and frantic. The hot head loosening his hold on the sword wielder only to be wrapped up in a  constrictor’s embrace---kisses assaulting his face, neck, eyelids---“Forgive me....I’m so sorry---”_

_Raphael stopped the rambling turtle and peered into his eyes, “ **There’s nothing to forgive Fearless**.”_

 

 

Things were better after that; Leonardo starting eating and sleeping regularly, he improvised with Donnie’s assistance his exercises and complied with the resident doctor’s check-ups and stipulations. He did it all without fuss and for some time things seemed to be looking up for them all.

Then in the year 2024, it started to change. The world above was in turmoil and at war with mutant kind. Albeit an unprovoked war but nonetheless a war and as all wars require militant support in turn, they required basic necessities to continue to operate and do their job the food rationing began.

This ‘rationing’ was implemented in the known mutant communities in the city and little by little the struggle to obtain the most basic of living material became a struggle. This lead to the growing distrust of the humans and government and lead to many communities being deserted. A deliberate act of profiling and weeding out in order to intersect the mutants leaving the city and cart them off to the camps. There were a handful of mutants who got out without issue but that had been well before the gradual growth of increased highland security.

The turtles attempted to leave the city as well in the beginning but by then the government had tightened their reins on all the out highways of the city. They were trapped but yet they did not fret too much; they were ninja after all and for them the art of escape and deflection was second nature.

For a time in the mist of this craziness, the turtles were still able to relatively go out at night and get adequate amounts of food and supplies. On top of all this, Leonardo had suddenly been experiencing bouts of unpredictable stomachaches or plain vomiting episodes. The food would go down and stay down but less then or within an hour the leader would start to become queasy and then have to suffer through the pains.

This had originally been diagnosed as a form of morning sickness.

Then there was the miscarriage scare.

Then there was the gradual limitation of supplies they brought home due to the food ration restrictions.

Little by little the turtles were all feeling the affects of undernourishment but none more then Leonardo, who’s body began to out right reject food all together even though he was the one that ate as much as he could force down

A checkup with Donatello confirmed the leader’s underlining fear.

 

 

_“Your uterine wall is deteriorating, the eggs are losing their protective barrier and your body isn’t absorbing proper nutrients for the babies. I...I can’t---” the purple-banded turtle paused and laid his head in his hand._

_Leonardo stared wide-eyed at his younger brother---speechless, shocked, lost, angry. His sapphire eyes narrowed, “How is that possible...I’m—I’m the one eating the most---I—I’M DOING EVERYTHING RIGHT....!” his hands tightened into fists in frustration. Meanwhile the red-banded turtle looked on helplessly at his mate who stood ridged._

_“ **Donnie, can we—I don’t know, try to test certain foods to see what can stimulate the absorption process in his system to—to**...”_

_“That’s the problem. He isn't getting enough food and the little rations we do manage to procure are split between four of us...his system has been starving this entire time and isn't recognizing food....that’s why the food he does eat ends up making him sick.”_

_Raphael could feel the thick lump in his throat, the sinking of his heart. He was at a loss...looking between his two brothers, one almost completely ready to fall with exhaustion and the other hypertensive and fuming._

 

 

After the bloodied sai-wielder racked up his latest ‘meat’ provisions in an abandoned freezer of an old restaurant located in the old mutant district, he walked the long and silent route through the sewers with a reasonable and believable sack of provisions for his family.

He could smell the stench of ‘human’ wafting up into his nose making him grimace. That was probably the worst part of the job—the smell.

Yet, he did the deed every two or three weeks and always in different locations so as to not draw attention to himself.

When he’d entered the lair, he was met by the sounds of tinkering and meddling in the lab and kitchen. He smiled ruefully and quietly made his way into the bathroom to wash off the blood and scent.

Entering the kitchen, he found that Mikey had already had a boiling bot on the stove and skillets at the ready.

“Hey bro! You got the good stuff?” Mikey asked, his sky blue eyes shining with anticipation. Raphael grinned tiredly and shook his head slightly, Michelangelo always seemed to cast a positive lens on just about every aspect and situation—even the grisliest reality they were currently living.

“ **Heh. Yeah, yeah goofball—here, go crazy**.” The red-banded turtle handed over the sack and the self-proclaimed cook took it eagerly, “ _Sweeeeet_! We’re eating like kings tonight!” The sai-wielder sighed as he began to walk out of the kitchen but was stopped by a sea green hand that grabbed his bicep. He looked into transformed irises of gray-blue, “Really bro, _thanks_. We appreciate it, you know that right?” The uncommonly serious look on the normally light-hearted nunchaku-wielder’s face twisted Raphael’s heart in a knot. His chartreuse eyes dimmed by the months of unspoken atrocities. He cracked a soft smile and fully turned his body to face his little brother and grabbed the back of his head and brought it to join his own forehead. “ **Yeah Mikey**. **Yeah I know**. **Thanks kid**.” They stood in that state for what seemed hours though it was only minutes.

 

Raphael made his way to the lab to check on the good family doctor. As he opened the door, he halted at the scene in front of him.

Leonardo was laid up on one of the salvaged gurneys and Donatello was performing a weekly check-up on the sword-wielder. He ran the makeshift ultrasound machine over the leader’s abdominal area—where once it was flat, it now was slightly bulged but not noticeably. To the untrained eye, it just appeared as if the blue-banded turtle had put on weight or muscle mass seeing as the girth did not just center on his stomach but also on his sides, tucked slightly between his carapace and plastron. As the purple-banded turtle gently felt around the fleshy sides of Leonardo’s sides, the red-banded turtle could see a satisfied smile spread across the olive green ninja’s face.

 

“Everything looks good Leo. These last five months have been good to you. It’s all moving along wonderfully, I estimate in about another week or so you’ll lay the eggs.”

 

At the news of impending young, the leaf green turtle’s features softened and he laid a hand on his stomach, rubbing it lovingly. Raphael’s entire being warmed and swelled with love. It was then that he decided to make his presence known.

“ **Uh, not to break up this cheese fest but just wanted to step in and see how everything was**.”

The two turtles looked up in surprise and then relaxed. Leonardo stepped off the gurney and clasped a hand on Donatello’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, “Thanks Donnie.” The aforementioned brother’s eyes simmered with mirth, “Of course.”

Leonardo and Raphael passed each other and in the split second, they made eye contact the sword-wielder smiled faintly as he briefly rubbed the back of his hand against the sai-wielder’s hand.

It was innocent but spoke volumes. It was their own language, an instinctual practice all the brothers exercised.

 

Donatello smirked knowingly, “He’s in a good mood.” Raphael refocused on Donatello, shaking the ignited arousal off.

“ **Yeah**.”

The two turtles stared at each other in silence, both well aware of the elephant in the room, both equally ashamed and yet resigned in solidarity.

 

It was for them.

It was for the future generation.

It was for survival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! It has been a while, I apologize for that but it's life you know. I hope all who still read and any newcomers enjoy this latest work. :)


	2. What Prejudice Did and Other Tribulations

  **DO NOT REPOST. DO NOT EDIT. DO NOT REBLOG.**

 

 **Disclaimer** : I DO NOT OWN THE TMNT FRANCHISE OR ANY AFFILIATES.

**_Copyright © 2019 Antonia G. Reyes All Rights Reserved._ **

**Bold** = Raphael   Non- **Bold** =Everyone Else       

 

******

Chapter Two: What Prejudice Did and Other Tribulations  

 

 

As soon as Raphael entered their bedroom, the door was shut and locked quietly. The candles flickered and the mild scent of sandalwood mixed with ylang ylang incense wafted in the air. Raphael turned his head and smirked cheekily at the ninja leader.

 

“ **Aww Fearless, all this for little ol’ me?** ” A light tut escaped the lips of the sword-wielder. He walked up to his red-banded mate and embraced him wholly, running his hand up and down soothingly on the sai-wielder’s neck. He pressed his beak into Raphael’s throat and breathed in his scent, earthy—smoky, warm.

“You were gone longer than usual.” A tender kiss sounded against scaled skin, he pressed flush against the solid stature of the brawler's body. “I was beginning to worry....”

Raphael, reciprocating the embrace with as much love and passion, kissed the jawline and shoulders of his blue-banded mate. “ **I’m fine Leo, everything is fine**...” he hated that he was lying blatantly to his lover. He internally cringed, there were times when he wished Leonardo would just call him out and force him to confess what he was really doing in the sewers as opposed to the lies he spun.

It was one thing to lie but another thing to lie to the one individual who had put so much trust in him.

The fact the his mate hadn’t the slightest inquiry about what the three brothers agreed to do to survive, always left Raphael more damaged then any fight could.

 

 

 

It was off. The aura of the day, everything felt too hypersensitive, too deja-vu. He hated this feeling. Raphael equated it to bugs crawling all over his body, embedded under his skin where he couldn’t get to them. The red-banded ninja shook off the unpleasant sensation and tried to keep his paranoid thoughts at a minimum.

As he and Michelangelo stealthily walked the sewers to gather more ‘inventory’, the silence was broken by the nunchaku-wielder’s question, “How do you think April and Casey are doing?” Raphael paused momentarily, his masked brow scrunching up in a pained grimace. His muscles tensed and his hands tightened to a vice. “ **Don’t know. Don’t care. Keep movin’**.” As the brawler marched on, Michelangelo frowned and followed with slightly hunched shoulders, feeling defeated.

 

 

 

_Before the ultimate decision to start ‘hunting’, the two human allies of the Hamatos, April and Casey had met up to discuss options in matters of salvation._

_It had been evident the deteriorating state the turtles had begun to experience and every possible, plausible solution had been a failure or at the very least only a temporary fix. The intense feuding topside between humans and mutants was a toxin that polluted just about every atmosphere imaginable and it seemed that even the deepest of bonds could not withstand such a poison._

_It had begun to fray the bond of the Joneses and the Hamatos._

_Though their hearts bled for their reptilian family, the government had started to crack down on humans caught or suspected of harboring mutants. It had truly been a test of loyalty and that had brought the two allied families to this current situation right now._

_“Casey—April! Aren’t you two a sight for sore eyes!” The prankster smiled widely as he back-flipped and jumped towards the two adults walking through the lair entrance. The orange-banded turtle’s shout alerted all the turtles to join up in the family room. Greetings and hugs were exchanged._

_Despite the initial jubilation, everyone could feel a distinct aura of misgiving. There was an awkward pause before the former hockey vigilante cleared his throat._

_“Huh. Yeah so, April and I have something we wanted to share...” the raven-haired man looked towards his wife for support and received it in the form of a bicep squeeze and smile, “...heh, yeah so April and I—I mean! April---” “I’m pregnant.” The redhead finished. The room was silent for a second and then erupted into laughter and congratulations._

_“AH MAN!!! This is gonna be awesome---I can’t wait to meet the little guy--”   “Or girl.” Donatello provided behind his mate laying a gentle hand on the nunchaku-wielder’s carapace._

_“Yeah, or girl! I’m gonna teach’em all I know—skateboarding, cooking, pranking---”_

_“ **Watch it knuckle head**.” Raphael threatened lowly, eyeing his youngest brother warningly. _

_Leonardo nudged his mate’s arm, “Raph, easy...go on April.”_

_The mood shifted again. April took the reins this time around, “Thanks Leo...but, yes as I was saying, because of this, we won’t be able to come down as often as we did before—_

_“Yeah, I mean what with the whole sewer and g----”_

_“---Not that I care! Really, it’s just, we have to think of the baby---”_

_“ **Okay. Just stop. Be straight with us. What’s this really about**?” The statement was firm and left no room for backtracking. Raphael fixated a piercing stare at the couple, his chartreuse eyes darkening._

_The couple suddenly lost any light-heartiness they had. Their faces morphed into ones of serious shame. Guilt._

_“We’ve been getting threats from the FBI. The cops too. They’ve caught on to us and suspect us of having a connection to mutants.”_

_April’s blue eyes glazed over with unshed tears but she held firm her resolve. “We have to do what’s best for our baby....”_

_Casey squeezed April’s trembling hand, “So we’ve come to ask you to turn yourselves in....to the---”_

 

_“GET OUT.”_

 

_Everyone in the room looked at the turtle who spoke. Leonardo stood tall and solid—exuding an air of authority the rest of the clan had not seen in some time._

_The statement took the stunned couple aback. April tried to speak. “Leo, please understand we have no---”_

_“I understand perfectly well April. You want us to sentence ourselves to death. You know as well as I what the authorities will do to us.” The sword-wielder’s sapphire irises simmered with betrayal._

_Casey intervened, “But you don’t understand! They said that they wouldn’t do anything to you! There’s a new revised mandate they issued. They’re offering clemency now, they---”_

_“ **AND YOU BELIEVED THEM**!?” Raphael bellowed as he took a step dangerously close to the vigilante, his own anger ablaze now. _

_The ex-hockey player, not one to shy from an impending fight, raised up from the couch and stood toe to toe with the emerald green turtle. His own temper rising in defense._

_“YEAH. YEAH RAPH I DO! I have a fucking kid on the way---”_

_“AND I DON’T?” Leonardo sneered. His posture rigid, his face intensified by his inflamed orbs. His features set in a hard and intimidating stare—dangerous and simmering._

_Mikey and Donnie looked between the two opposing parties, their hearts in their throats. How had it come to this—a break in bonds and ties, formed in combat and experience only to now be undone by species prejudice._

_April, now feeling the imposing energy tenfold, instinctually made her rise in defense of her husband and child._

_“That isn’t what we’re saying Leonardo but in light of our conditions, the circumstances are vastly different.” She fixed her own hard stare and everyone in the room but more so at the visibly upset leaf green turtle._

_“ **How do you figure? We’re both on the same damn page April! You’re havin’ a kid and so is Leo, there’s** \---”_

_April’s temper flared at Raphael’s outburst, she glared at him, “Are you blind Raphael!? Have you looked at the current situation your family is in? When was the last time you all had a proper meal? You all are barely getting by with what you’re able to scavenge and we were able to sneak down to you....”_

_The redhead averted her frustrated gaze, “...at this rate it’s clear....”_

_Donatello’s blood ran cold, he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, his eyes began to burn._

_He fixed on her a heartbreaking stare, “April...please...”_

_What he hoped would be his attempt to quell his friend’s inevitable next words were in vain. In fact, it only seemed to spur her forward._

_April took a shaky breath, “...whether you choose to believe us or not, it’s your only plausible chance at survival.....”_

_Michelangelo stared in utter shock, shattered---despair evident on his face. “T-that’s not true, is it? Y-you’ve already decided to turn us in....haven’t you?”_

_Donatello grabbed his mate’s hand and held it fast._

_“You would sacrifice us and our future....”Donatello’s eyes narrowed angrily._

_“I’ve made my choice....” April put a protective hand over her stomach, squared her tumultuous eyes at Leonardo and Raphael, “...my child comes first. Period.”_

_Leonardo’s stunned expression morphed into scandal and his slight slacked jaw snapped shut, lips pursed tight and the bottom of his chin began to tremble, his eyes blue molten lava, shining, brow ridge knitted in a utterly devastated expression._

_In a swift second, the sword-wielder took a quick step stride towards April but not before Raphael blocked his way. The might and power of his emotionally volatile mate making his efforts challenging._

_“N-_ _NANTE AETE…! ANATA WA MAJO----”_

 

 _Chaos erupted in the room, Donatello had rushed in to help a struggling Raphael restrain their raging brother. Leonardo pushed and lunged, elbowed his brothers’ plastrons in attempts to attack. Furious tears falling from his fiery irises, he tore his limps from Raphael’s grasp only to have them clasped behind his back again._

 

 _“--ANATA WA KOKORO GA ARIMASEN! DŌSHITE SON'NANI SAMUI NODESHOU KA?!--”_

 

_Michelangelo felt sick, he felt as if he would collapse----he screwed his eyes shut and clenched his hands tight, he opened his eyes again---‘What are you doing!? Get it together, get it together Mike!!’_

 

 _To his right, his mate looked about as lost as he did and just as sick however in the instant chaos, Donatello had edged over to the Joneses to block them in case Leonardo’s herculean strength broke through Raphael’s barricade. He turned his head swiftly to glare at the two shaken humans, “You will leave this home. NOW.”_ _Casey, silent till now tried to speak, “But---”_ _“LEAVE! You’re no longer welcome—just GO-GO NOW!” This order booming from the orange-banded turtle, an expression of complete ruin and treachery, tears running down his cheeks._ _As the couple hurriedly left the lair, only the resounding echoes of Leonardo’s insults could be heard._

 

 _“_ _\--- ANATA WA MAJODA!..... ANATA WA HIDOI MAJODA!” *****_   

 

 

Michelangelo shuttered. The memory of that day was worse than any nightmare he’d ever had.

None of them had ever seen Leonardo so broken, so unbelievably manic and angry. But the worst of it was the Japanese. The sword-wielder cherished their father’s mother tongue and treated it with the utmost respect, only ever indulging it in leisure conversations with Master Splinter when he was alive or when he quietly sang traditional Japanese songs when he thought he was alone.  

The fact that Leonardo had desecrated a dialect he held in highest esteem spoke volumes to the level of dishonor he felt at the words of their ex-human friends. The orange-banded turtle sighed dejectedly. In retrospect what Casey and April did was despicable and the choice to sever any iota of contact was a just one, Mickey knew that but deep, deep down under the pain and disgust he still held a match torch for them. He still mourned the loss. Static scratched at his ear piece and he winced at the sound. “ **Mike what the hell is keepin’ you**? **Move your ass**!” The disgruntled baritone voice of his red-banded brother made the gamer roll his eyes in exasperation.He began to swiftly leap across the pipes as an alternative to running through the sewer waters and disrupting the still silence. He can recall the last time that the Joneses were ever mentioned in the home after the initial confrontation. It was as if it happened yesterday. 

 

 _A day or two past when a family meeting was called by Donatello and Michelangelo._

 

 _T_ _he clan of four sat in relative peace, the patience and curiosity palpable in the air._ _The purple-banded turtle cleared his throat resolutely. His maroon irises fixed in determination and finality._

_“_ _Our survival is at the utmost importance and in manner of advocating a permanent truce, Michelangelo and I have come up with a treaty of sorts....”_

_The medic looked over to his mate and the orange-banded turtle stood next to Donnie._ _“We have two choices....either pack what we can and leave our home to evade possible capture or...we, we help Casey and April leave New York. Forever.”_

_The quiet returned to the room but it seemed to intercede with a now very resentful aura radiating thickly off the two older brothers but more so from Leonardo._

_Mikey barely finished speaking the last word of his sentence before the ninja leader swiftly and wordlessly stood and marched out of the dojo and closed the sliding doors with a hard clasp._ _Raphael’s mind was storming and thundering but it shortly subsided when he saw Leo leave and without an utterance, he jumped up and followed his mate out._ _The two existing members of the meeting sighed—not because of the absence of the two brothers but more in thanks for the sudden dissipation of the murky energy that had been nearly too much to bear._

 _Raphael was able to catch up to the leaf green turtle before he ascended the stairs. He found his voice and spoke, “ **Hey, Leo, look** \---”_

_The Leo walked over to his mate and embraced him, his touch tender and comforting. The sai-wielder initially stiffened but instantly relaxed in his lover’s arms, returning the embrace._

_“I have never asked of you more than what was necessary to keep our family safe.”_

_The leader’s tone was weary, calm._ _Raphael tried to swallow the growing lump in his throat; he rubbed his emerald cheek against Leonardo’s cheek._ _The sword-wielder pulled away slowly but only enough to hold the red-banded turtle’s temperate chartreuse eyes._ _He cupped the sai-wielder’s face and rubbed his thumbs against his scales._ _Leonardo’s sapphire irises burned low but his fine features were sharp._

 _“I won’t deny you a final goodbye if that is what you wish.”_ _The leaf green turtle smiled_ _contritely and Raphael closed the small space between them in a firm kiss. As they parted, Leonardo’s mild nature melted away to reveal a face of malevolence._

 

 _“_ _Watashi ga kare matawa sono majo ni mata aunaraba, karera wa watashi no ha no owari o nozoite jihi o miidasanaideshou.” *** ***_

 

_One final nuzzle and Leonardo parted but not before squeezing Raphael’s limp hand with purpose, steely eyes boring into his stunned ones._

_“_ _Tell them that.”_ _In a blink he was gone. Ironically enough, the threat didn’t so much unnerve him as much as how willingly and wholly he agreed._

_After Raphael relayed Leonardo’s ‘stipulation’, the two mutely agreed and set out to make cautionary contact with the couple._

_They were able to relay their treaty to the Joneses, minus Leonardo’s foreboding warning and set up a time to lead the couple out of the city through a long forgotten sewer passage that had been walled up years ago. It lead to the very outskirts of the city, beyond the radius of the various checkpoints authorized by the government._ _The night of the escape, no one spoke a word. Donatello was lead, Michelangelo was backup and Raphael served as just an extra boost of muscle. In reality, the brawler refused to allow his two brothers to leave the lair if he did not come along as bodyguard._ _When they reached the end of the line._

 _The awkwardness of the situation proved to be too much for the orange-banded turtle and he quickly turned on his heel and walked back down the sewer line with Raphael watching him closely._

_Donatello’s maroon eyes shined bright against the afternoon sunlight as his eyes followed the retreating form of his lover but it could not hide his despair._ _April, to her credit carried around her an aura and face of shame but despite this, the damage of her hypocrisy was done._ _“Donnie...I----”_

_“So long.” It pierced her like a piece of jagged glass. Cold and monotonous like a machine. He didn't even look at her._

_When Donatello passed the sai-wielder, Raphael stood for a minute before following after them but not before being called by Casey._

_“Raph...?”_

_The emerald turtle halted in step and turned around to take one last look at his former human friends.  He scowled and scoffed, “ **I’m only saying this once. Don’t ever come back here. Don’t attempt contact. Forget our existence. If you’re stupid enough to not heed my words, you’ll regret it**.” _

_Raphael narrowed his eyes menacingly, “ **That’s a promise**.”_

_In a flash, he had disappeared. Leaving the mortified couple behind._   

 

 

Michelangelo had come up right as Raphael was finishing the chop job on the latest kill.

 

The young turtle cast his eyes downward in disgrace. They had become what they feared in the beginning of this entire hell-spun reality. They had become man-eaters---monsters but he supposed, it was either this or starve to death.

 

“ **Help me with these bags will ya’**?” Mickey nodded in response and threw the heavy sack over his shoulder but just as he was about to move, his heightened sense caught the distinct sound of a click. 

 

His sky blue eyes widened in horror, “RAPH! HIT THE DECK!!”

 

The sai-wielder looked up at his brother’s frenzied expression and then turned to catch a glimpse of a...soldier?  Instantly, the two turtles threw smoke bombs and they succeeded in evading gunfire and disorientating the lone combatant.  

 

Unfortunately for the human however, when he was able to see beyond his tears, lights out.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English translation of Japanese Dialogue 
> 
> * : How dare you...! You witch you have no heart! How can you be so cold?! You witch! You awful witch!
> 
> ** : If ever I see him or that witch again, they will find no mercy except at the end of my blades.


	3. Walking the fine Line

**DO NOT REPOST. DO NOT EDIT. DO NOT REBLOG.**

 

 **Disclaimer** : I DO NOT OWN THE TMNT FRANCHISE OR ANY AFFILIATES.

**_Copyright © 2019 Antonia G. Reyes All Rights Reserved._ **

**Bold** = Raphael   Non- **Bold** =Everyone Else       

 

******

Chapter Three: Walking the fine Line

 

 

When the two turtles returned to the lair, they navigated their way through the entrance, careful to not disrupt Leonardo during meditation.

 

They got into Donnie’s lab and caught the scientist off guard. “Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you two to.....knock.....wha....?” 

 

“ **A** **little help here egghead**...!” the red-banded turtle hissed. 

Immediately, the three turtles tied up and sealed the unconscious soldier in the soundproof vault Donatello had manufactured to house the inventory freezer room and other essentials—tucked away in various chambered cells.

Donatello rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

“Okay. Someone explain. _Now_.” 

Raphael growled, “ **It wasn’t our fault. We were ambushed by the guy**!” 

Michelangelo nodded vigorously, “Yeah Donnie, I heard the click of the weapon—the dude was aiming it at Raph!” 

The purple-banded turtle stared annoyingly between the two, “Alright. Fair enough. So—why did you bring him back--- _HERE_?”  

Raph looked at his bloodied hands, “He’s a soldier Don—he’s not some random derelict that’s not going to be missed. He’s got family and that’s the problem.” 

Donatello frowned indignantly but then his shoulders sagged in defeat. It was a valid point. “ _Look_...the guy’s locked away in a soundproof room. Can we just like take five and rendezvous tomorrow to figure stuff out?”

Mickey looked about ready to keel over and so the latter turtles agreed in resignation.    

 

A week had past....  

 

Donatello eyed Leonardo from across the room.

 

Tensing, clenching and unclenching hand and muscle movements and the frequent random pacing around the lair. The bow-wielder sighed and stood from his computer desk. He approached his older brother as he was preparing tea in the kitchen.

“If you wanted tea, you know you could have just asked me right?” He gently laid a hand on the blue-banded turtle’s carapace and rubbed. 

The sword-wielder had both hands on the countertop; he inhaled slowly and exhaled shakily before looking over at his purple-banded brother.

He was slightly perspiring, “You looked busy...didn’t want to bother you.” At the admission, the bow-wielder frowned slightly but let it be. “How far apart?”

The leader lifted an eye ridge at Donatello but the medic gave him an incredulous look.

Leonardo huffed and proceeded to speak.

 

 

When Raphael and Michelangelo came back to the lair, the energy was tame but anxious. The two brothers looked between each other and parted ways.  

Suddenly, Raphael heard it, the faint grunts and soothing, supportive ministrations of his genius brother coming from the bathroom. 

 

The red-banded turtle gulped and opened the door and was faced with his mate sitting in the tub, hunched over the ridge with his head in his arms as he inhaled and exhaled rhythmically.

Donatello sat on the edge of toilet, leaned over and sponging water over the laboring turtle’s shell. The faint aromas of clary sage, lavender and tea tree.

It was profoundly relaxing and Raphael could feel the effects working on his anxiety and stress. The bo-wielder sensed the brawler and looked up with a smile; he then looked back to Leo.

“Leo, Raph is here now.” The mentioned turtle nodded wordlessly. The purple-banded turtle stood up and walked towards Raph. He gave his red-banded brother a reassuring shoulder check, handed him the sponge and closed the door. 

Raphael walked over to his lover and sat cross-legged flush against the tub. He nudged his forehead against Leo’s and the blue-banded turtle lifted his head, dozy sapphire irises looking at him.

A small lazy smile spread across the sword-wielder’s lips and he rubbed his beak against his mate’s affectionately. 

 

 

Raphael pouted, “ **What’s the big idea not giving me a call Fearless**? **If I knew you were in labor I would’ve been back in a flash**...” The brawler began to mimic the previous actions of the bo-wielder, sponging the warm scented water on Leo’s shell and scales. 

The ninja leader huffed a laugh, “You were...busy with something...far more important...an--- “ **Cut the crap ya’ martyr**.....” the jab had no edge but nonetheless, Leonardo could hear the concern and pensiveness.

 “Alright....I know.....I’m sorry....but, you’re here now s----” a sharp contraction jolted through Leonardo in mid-sentence and the leader let out a startled gasp of pain.

Raphael held his mate as he bore down and moaned lowly, the sound unsteady.

Within hours of the labor, moans and groans rumbled from Leonardo’s throat but gradually they seemed to loosen into mild and melodic hums, steady hypnotic murmuring until the sword-wielder, lost in the pain began to sing faintly in wispy Japanese.

 It was strange, somewhat unorthodox and kind of shocking for Raphael to hear Leo suddenly singing. It was rare that the blue-banded turtle allowed himself to relinquish any type of control be it over repose or business. 

As he gazed calmly at Leonardo’s reclined profiled form, eyes closed and hands lightly messaging his aching abdomen and sides occasionally, Raphael leaned his head on his left arm and reached to rub Leo’s plastron as well. 

 

All the while Leo sang. 

 

“ _Aoi tsuki-yo no hamabe ni wa  
_

_Oya wo sagashite naku tori ga_

_Nami no kuni kara umare-deru  
_

_Nureta tsubasa no gin-no iro_.....”  

 

 

Somewhere along the waning hours, the sai-wielder found it irresistible and began to sing in tandem. Two hushed and harmonious vocals floating through the atmosphere.  

 

“ ** _Yoru naku tori no kanashisa wa  
_**

_Oya wo tazune te umi koe te_

_**Tsukiyo no kuni he kiete-yuku  
** _

_Gin-no tsubasa no hama-chidori_.....”  *** * ***    

 

 

Leonardo delivered a clutch of four eggs in the early hours of sunrise. It had been an astonishment considering the initial rockiness at the beginning of the journey and near miscarriage.  But wonder or not, it had been a welcomed one. The eggs were quickly cleaned and then placed in two differently heated incubators for an additional two weeks of gestational development.    

The matter of the soldier in the vault had never been far from the three turtles’ minds and time seemed to be running on empty.

The sewers no longer felt safe, the uncertainty that the soldier brought with him left the three brothers counting their nights and days---sleeping with one eye open, resisting the urge to flinch every time the news blasted the latest incarceration, ‘accidental’ deaths of mutants or the increase of police and militant forces deployed.   

 

“Why were you in the sewers?” 

The soldier glared defiantly at Donatello and scowled. 

“FUCK YOU!” 

“Sam Fields” Robotic—to the point. The bo-wielder matched the man’s stare. The look of momentary surprise that crossed the soldier’s face didn’t go unnoticed by the trio of ninja.

The purple-banded turtle sighed, “Let’s try this again---why were you in the sewers? Judging by your attire, I’d say you’re special ops yes?” 

Fields glowered and spit, “None of your damn business _FREAK_.” That stung. Donatello bit the inside of his cheek to prevent retaliation. Raphael growled and Michelangelo winced. 

 

They were getting nowhere fast. The guy was proving to be one tough nut to crack and patience could only go so far. 

Raphael huffed and crossed his arms. “ **Last time I checked, special ops wasn’t in the business of performing _grunge_ work**.”  

Fields pursed his lips and arched an eyebrow, jeered sarcastically. “Maybe I was just lookin’ for a good time.”

A pause went by before a snicker emanating from the nunchaku-wielder broke it. Donatello and Raphael frowned in his direction.

The prankster shrugged sheepishly “ _What_? That was funny! Dude’s got jokes.” 

Raphael cocked a hip and haughtily sized the soldier up and down, “ **Yeah a real clown whose gonna be real dead if he don’t start talkin’**.” 

The soldier puffed out his chest as he struggled with his restraints, “I’d like to see you try!” 

Wanting to deescalate the situation, the bo-wielder stretched out a hand in protest. “Look, enough! No one needs to die,  all we want is---” 

“ _To know why I was in the sewers_ —yeah, yeah I got it...!” Fields sighed exasperatedly. 

He shook his head and down casted his eyes, “Will you let me go if I tell you what you want to know?”The trio of ninja shared a look, psychically debating the options.  

The sai-wielder faced the soldier, “ **TALK**.” 

Fields nodded and swallowed, “I’m no soldier. I’m just a hired militia—this shit war has devastated businesses, effectively leading to homelessness and below the poverty line poor. Makes people desperate, makes them go for just about any job that’s offering to pay. The job was simple--you work under militant jurisdiction. Wherever they send you, the objective is to flush out mutants, kill any that resist—get paid. Guess you’d called it mercenary work.” 

 

Raphael frowned at the man; the saying goes ‘things only get worse before they get better’, but now... The man looked up at the turtles, “I told you what you wanted to know, now let me go.”  “Swear that you will not expose our whereabouts and you’ve got a deal.” Donatello clasped his hands behind his back. Waiting.

 

 Fields grounded his jaw, considered the proposal.“Yeah, sure.” 

 

“ **That ain’t good enough. We need a guarantee—not a ‘ _yeah_ , _sure_ ’**.” The red-banded turtle’s ire was rising and he wasn’t sure how long he could go with this man. 

Fields arched his chin up and settled back against the chair he was in, “What’s it worth?” he said smugly.

 “Your life.”  Suddenly all the occupants of the room turned towards the source of the voice.

Leonardo stood at the edge of the cell doors and proceeded to stride in wordlessly. The atmosphere that followed grew tense and eerie.  Raphael attempted to counter Leonardo but quickly, with one penetrating look form his mate moved aside.

 Indiscernible sapphire irises held gray-blue eyes. Leonardo circled Fields and stopped just behind the man, he bent down to slowly and methodically undo the restraints on the soldier’s wrists. “Do you have a family?” the sword-wielder asked casually. 

Fields glared, “You threatening me?” 

The ninja leader shook his head in reply, “Far from it. I merely wanted to make a connection. You do what you do to provide for them yes? To protect and keep them safe?” 

The man nodded, Leo smiled. The last knot almost undone. “You and I aren’t so different. I want the same for my family as well.”

The blue-banded turtle emphasized his point by lifting his head to look at his brothers, his eyes soft with affection. 

Fields observed the evident changes in expressions, his features expressionless. “I see your point....” 

“Yes, I believe you do.” Immediately Fields flinched, a sharp sting ran through him—up his spine and across his throat like a thousand needles.

It was fast and swift—not even a sound could be heard. In rapid realization, the soldier’s eyes widened in horror and he choked before falling out of the chair and landing in a growing puddle of his own blood.  

The three brothers stood in utter disbelief. 

Leonardo stood tall and straight, a hand holding onto the edge of the chair, looking at the dead man sporadically convulse. He felt tranquil and collected. The kunai in his right hand dripped and the blue-banded turtle blinked, brought the weapon up to his eye level, the crimson liquid trickled down his wrist but was licked away.

 

 “ **L-Leo**....?” Raphael was the first to speak, stunned by the callousness of the leader’s behavior. 

 

Donatello’s maroon eyes burned with disdain, “ _Leonardo_ he said he wasn’t----”

 

 “He did not.” Leo continued to observe the kunai in his hand. The purple-banded turtle scoffed, “Maybe but that doesn’t give you the right---” 

“ _Doesn’t it_?” the sword-wielder turned his calculated gaze on the genius, challenging him.

Donatello frowned, narrowed his eyes, “Who said you could play God?” Leonardo’s once sapphire orbs darkened to a rich cobalt, his features stony and shrewd.

“He was a threat.” “And killing him makes the rest of them disappear? Is that it!? By doing this we are---”  
  
“THIS IS WAR DONATELLO. Leniency is not an option for us; pacifism is not our _salvation_...!”Leonardo looked away despondently, a shadow hovering over him like a shroud of mourning.  

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips, “Tell me Raphael...where have you been acquiring the food supplies...?” The three turtles’ eyes widened in fear.

The red-banded turtle pursed his lips, chartreuse irises acid bright.  Leonardo spared him a withering look, he knows. ‘ _HE FUCKING KNOWS_ ’ Raphael’s mind raced, his heart compressing. 

“ **We were starving. You were dying**.... **our** \---” the brawler paused to prevent a break in his voice. Leonardo’s eyes glazed over with unshed tears, the compassion returning to his face, there was a melancholy in the leader that bloomed from within, an air of antiquity; an old soul. Raphael was drawn to this quixotically intoxicating aura—it seemed to imbue him with righteousness.

His own eyes glossed with tears, “ **I did what I had to**.” 

Leonardo walked over to his mate, took his face in his hands, warm and tender and sweet---“You are the protector of this family and became a leader when I couldn’t be. You saved us---” The blue-banded turtle looked towards his two younger brothers, “---you all did. I’ve never been prouder.” 

Raphael’s heart swelled as his soul filled with love despite the brutal situation. The moment over, Leonardo turned to Michelangelo, “Mikey...I believe you know what to do?”  

The orange-banded turtle offered up a watery smile but then it fell, his sky-blue eyes filling once more with tears as he rushed up to Leo and bear hugged him with fervor and gratitude. The ninja leader embraced back and nuzzled his crying brother.

 

“I love you bro.” Mickey whispered as he reluctantly pulled away to complete his task. Donatello stood off to the side, his shoulders squared but his posture weak, his maroon irises studying the walls, looking everywhere except at Leonardo.  Raphael stared at his lover sadly but left the cell to check on the eggs---leaving the two turtles behind. Leonardo stood mere feet from his third eldest brother. He gazed at the bo-wielder with empathy, regret. 

“I’m sorry Donatello. I know this hurt you the most.” That sentence had the genius refocusing his eyes on his Leo. He frowned his brow line, “Why do you say that?” Leonardo smiled sadly, “You’re the one who wanted to belong to that world above the most. I’m just sorry they couldn’t look past the scales to see and appreciate your mind.” Leonardo sighed and began to walk away when he was hastily grabbed from behind, he felt the tremors of Donatello reverberating through him,  the leader turned himself around in his tight grasp to hug the bo-wielder flush against his plastron. They quietly wept and Donatello wheezed, he can’t remember crying so hard in his life.

 

 

“Don’t hate me.” The whisper had the bo-wielder laughing bitter sweetly.

 

The ninja leader had a way of making the most childish of remarks sound deeply profound. “I can’t hate you—I’ll never hate you. You’re my brother, I love you.” 

 

 

Leonardo stifled a watery sigh, Leo rubbed his thumbs across the purple-banded ninja’s cheeks affectionately and then parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** : A Japanese song : Hamachdori or Hama-Chidori
> 
> Published in 1920, the romantic piece was composed by: Hirota, Ryūtarō (1892-1952) and lyrics by: Meishū, Kashima (1891-1954)
> 
> This is the translation I was able to find but I'm sure there are others.
> 
> A Plover/ Beach Plover/ Plovers on the Shore
> 
> Under the pale moonlight  
> There’s an open seaside.  
> A little plover’s crying,  
> Looking for its parents.  
> It comes out from some country;  
> Somewhere over the waves.  
> Its wet wings are glittering in silver color.
> 
> It’s sadder to hear the bird cry.  
> In the middle of the night,  
> Wanting to see its parents,  
> Over and beyond the sea.  
> It disappears into some country ;  
> Somewhere under the moonlight.  
> I’ll see you, little plover,  
> With the silvery wings.
> 
> If interested, check out these two versions of the song!
> 
> 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwwxpycJn3U
> 
> 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTl2WuduRGg


	4. Only time will determine the Future

**DO NOT REPOST. DO NOT EDIT. DO NOT REBLOG.**  
  
**Disclaimer** : I DO NOT OWN THE TMNT FRANCHISE OR ANY AFFILIATES.

**_Copyright © 2019 Antonia G. Reyes All Rights Reserved._ **

**Bold** = Raphael   Non- **Bold** =Everyone Else       

 

******

 

Chapter Four: Only time will determine the Future

 

 

With Leonardo’s exoneration, the heavy sense of morality lifted and the lair once more became a place of contentment. In time they found complete complacency—the human constructs instilled in them by their father withered away like the countless bones in the vault till only ashes remained. The children broke into the world inhaling the air like fish inhale water, they were vibrant—scales lustrous and plumb. 

 

The first daughter—emerald green—Leonardo’s heart thumbed miserably in his chest, his sapphire irises lamenting, “What a terrible legacy they’ve inherited...”, however he lifted his chin with absolution; the little terrapin stared wide-eyed with curiosity, gurgles and squirming. The leader brought her close to his beak and kissed her tenderly. 

 

“....we will give you all names that will imbue strength to live in this world---our first female, our first daughter— _Emica_. You will be blessed, charming, beautiful and so much more.” Chartreuse burned bright like a hearth, features set in conviction.Running the back of his calloused hand against a sleeked leaf green cheek. “ **They’ve got our blood running’ through ‘em. They’re already ahead of the game. They’ve got the heart and soul of warriors---life won’t defeat them. It never got us—it won’t get them**.” The leader cracked a smile and kissed his love’s knuckles. The sai-wielder smiled softly as he took his turn and picked up the first son, a leaf green with ombre emerald scales.  

 

He was cooing, staring intently into proud chartreuse irises. “ **I can tell you’re gonna be as calculating and disciplined as your dad**...” Raphael’s eyes glanced at Leonardo who was rolling his fondly as he snuggled Emica close to his chest.

 

The brawler released a hearty laugh that startled he newborn in his arms---“.... ** _Elpidio_! You’ll be refined, a peacemaker and a leader**.” Raphael lifted the child above his head, gazing affectionately up at his son’s face.

He nuzzled his head as he brought him back down and close to his cheek. Donatello and Michelangelo looked on from the sidelines with happiness but it was tinged with bitter sweetness.

 

Though they knew that the parents would never keep the children from them, it still hurt to know that the future in regards to spawning would not be possible.

After Leonardo became gravid, the genius had conducted tests and examinations on himself and Mikey. The results had confirmed that they hadn’t been fortunate in the reproductive department. 

 

The nunchaku-wielder had evidently been saddened by the news but found solace in his impending role as a soon to be uncle.

Though Donnie reserved a mask of acceptance, it had actually been gnawing at his soul.

To share a blood child with his beloved...it would’ve been grand; maroon irises found sky blue and the two came together, sharing a warm and poignant kiss. 

 

 

The moment was broken by the velvety voice of their eldest brother, Leonardo. The two younger brothers blinked and looked at the sword-wielder questioningly. 

“What was that Leo?” Donnie asked as he held Mikey in his embrace. 

The two eldest brothers shared a kind look and stepped aside, “ **Come on you two, we still have two more tikes to name**.” Raphael smirked, eyes dancing. 

This sparked a small flame in the two hearts.

 

They walked over to the incubators staring at two active and whiny babies demanding attention. “W-Wait—what is---” Raphael rolled his eyes and huffed as he laid a hand on an olive skinned shoulder, “ **Isn’t it obvious brainiac? We named two, now it’s your guys’ turn**!” Mikey was unusually quiet, his eyebrow ridge knitted together. “But...they’re your kids. Why....” Leonardo spoke next.

“They may be ours in blood but you two are just as important to their upbringing as we will be....” 

The leader fixed both his brothers with a serious look, “...genes are not the only thing that make a parent---it’s how you raise, care and nurture them.

It’s about unconditional love and we all have that in spades. Therefore, we are all fathers from this day on.” 

Reverent silence, aside from the newborn sounds, passed between the clan and then an abrupt gasp broke from the mouth of Donatello.

All too shocked, touched and....grateful to be called a parent...it was a blindsided attack on his very heart. Michelangelo hung on to his lover as he too cried and laughed all at once. 

 

Leonardo and Raphael shared in the jubilation, laughing and holding each other close. In the mist of such revelation, the prankster, not missing a beat rushed over to the now wailing second daughter, cheeks puffed out with impatience and annoyance at being ignored.

Mikey’s eyes swirled with mirth and he brought the squawking baby to his chest. She was leafy emerald green and moving her little arms around, beating them lightly against the orange-banded turtle’s plastron. A giggle floated out of his mouth and he wrinkled his nose in amusement, “Oh I know who you’re taking after! Spunky, demanding and passionate----YES! _Fiamma_ , you’ll be our champion, a queen—a fiery woman!” The last but never least—a son, leafy emerald in color as well.

 

Twins the bo-wielder presumed. The little baby was giggling, wiggling as if he wanted to jump—he was bright like a star and pitched in voice but it all sounded like music to the genius turtle’s ears.

His maroon irises twinkled, a sweet smile splitting his mouth. “Listen to those pipes! And already a ball of energy in your first hours of life... _Jomei_ ,  you’ll be a bright joy and a lover of music...no, a prodigy!”  

 

As the clan enjoyed the children, took turns holding them, bonding and scenting them the high began to fall, reality began to creep its way back into the space of the brothers’ minds. 

 What awaited them in the future? How will they maneuver the degradation that was this world? Where would the silver lining manifest within the restricted confines of their dismal reality? 

 

 

All the inevitable possibilities, struggles, suffering....uncertainty was the bane of existence. When the only wish is to just live and let life alone, why introduce a wild card such as this? 

 

 

Only time would tell and perhaps in the years to follow, the future will become promising once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!
> 
> This is the first multi-chapter story I've completed! I'm proud of myself :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
